Fearfully Yours
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: All because of her poor stomach. She knows she needs to take the consequences and…fix him up a little bit. Tobias/Tris Warning: This is a pathetic attempt at fluff/humor. R/R! I mean it. Like, please. Review. Flames accepted. Oneshot.


**Title: **Fearfully Yours

**Author: **Pamela Turpin

**Warning: **Slight language, slight mention of sexual activities, slight bad Chinese food, and too much phobia. Oh, and the typical bad writing.

**Summary: **All because of her poor stomach. She knows she needs to take the consequences and…fix him up a little bit. Tobias/Tris Warning: This is a pathetic attempt at fluff/humor. R/R!

Fear has a funny way of ruining everything.

Or, that's what I would say before I became Dauntless. Now, I know that fear is just a little hill in my life. You can climb it, or you can refuse, but in the end, it's only a little hill – it won't block your view from the beautiful unknown city across. Fears aren't obstacles at all – they're only rocks you can possibly trip over, but you don't have to. Or, that's the way I see it.

Phobophobia is completely pointless. Everyone has fears. Deal. End,

Still, fears cast a shadow over your life. But then, without the shadows and pain, what is life? Just the same as being in heaven, I suppose. So, I take fear for granted, and I don't complain. My life isn't easily snuffed out. Sometimes Tobias says I'm immortal, because of the times I've come to near-death experiences and never died. Of course, he would tell me that he's completely thankful of my nine-lives thing, and then grin that lazy smile that makes my heartbeat pick up the slightest bit, which is weird because we've been dating for…what, three months? Pretty long, if you ask me. I mean, we're living in the modern life. Three months is the equal of five years. Probably.

I'm getting completely off topic.

Why am I having this little rant? It was because Tobias had recently discovered a new fear of his. Which was a disappointment to me, since the name 'Four' had really grown on me.

His fear? Consecotaleophobia.

Hilarious, I know.

I mean, I still remember it clearly, how we discovered his fear. I was dead hungry from all the laps I had ran that afternoon and dinner wasn't for hours. Tobias was cracking up at my constant stomach growling, and then told me he couldn't stand it anymore and ordered some Chinese food (which was weird because I had never heard of that in my life). I had shrugged and let him go ahead with it. Whatever it takes to satisfy my poor stomach. A little delivery boy had arrived with some food. Tobias had told me that it was from the new and only Chinese food place in Dauntless. I ignored the fact that he had told me that to warn me about how bad the food was. Tobias grinned at the revolted look on my face when I tasted a pork chop with my fingers. I pinched him, getting oil on his white shirt.

I thought, what the hell, and then my hand stretched out for one of the chopsticks. Right then, Tobias let out a little gasp.

I quickly turned my head to check for monsters.

No monsters in sight. And by no, I mean nada, zero.

But his eyes were staring fearfully at the pair of chopsticks in my hand.

'What?' I said. 'Invisible mini-monsters on them that no one but you can see?'

He didn't laugh like he usually did at my bad jokes. 'No,' he replied, his eyes still trained on the chopsticks as if they were the worst things he ever saw. 'They're _chopsticks,'_ he choked out the word.

'So what?' Then, I began to realize and the corners of my mouth turned up. 'Wait, like, five minutes.'

I left Tobias behind and quickly ran to the library. Going to the 'P' section, I found the book. I quickly checked it out and ran back to his room.

He was still frozen there as if he was ice, staring.

I flipped through _PhobiaList _and found it in surprisingly little time. 'Consecotaleophobia – the fear of chopsticks.' I looked up. 'You're afraid of chopsticks?'

As soon as he heard the word, he seemed to shiver and snap out of his staring. 'Well, what do you think? I'm frozen here staring (like an idiot, I might add) at the damn thing, and you run off to search up the name of my phobia.' He gave a look of admiration at me. 'How were you able to pronounce that?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Forget about me. I mean, _four-get_. Your nickname just became Five!' I shook his shoulders. 'This is a national emergency.'

'You know, I thought you were a sensible person all along,' Tobias grinned. 'Just throw those chopsticks out. Nobody will know.'

I gave a smirk. 'But it's breaking my heart! My heart,' I hastily added. 'With the name Four carved on it. Not five. Five isn't a fun number at all. Five is…just so _odd._' I said.

'Bad joke,' Tobias said. 'And I take it that you're going to try to get rid of this fear?'

I nodded. 'I like what you're thinking, mister.'

'You're the one thinking it!' He said, laughing.

I gave a harrumph. 'Mark my words, by sunset tomorrow, your little hilariously ridiculous conseco-somethingphobia will be gone. Forever.'

I got up on my feet. Tobias looked at me. 'Where are you going?'

'To return the book,' I said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

As I closed the door behind me, I grinned. I was going to get some amusement out of this. Fear wasn't such a bad thing sometimes.

The next day, I was fully prepared. Right after breakfast, I headed to Tobias's room, seeing as it was a Saturday and I had the day off. My back pockets were loaded with…guns? No. Chopsticks. Chopsticks that were _highly_ decorated and made to be phobia-free.

Tobias opened the door, expecting me. 'Well, darling, you arrived to teach this little fear-reducing class?'

I brushed my lips against his as always. 'You're smart,' I remarked. I sat down on his bed and pulled the pairs of chopsticks from my pockets and laid them down on his bed.

'You know, the last thing I had in my mind was chopsticks to get laid.' He grinned at his own smartass joke.

I rolled my eyes. 'I've spent the whole night last night decorating them.' I picked up the first pair. 'They're painted to look like me. Like them?'

Tobias examined them, and I could see the way the muscles on his face scrunched up from fear but also from laughter. I smirked.

'No resemblance,' he finally said. 'You've become a great fighter in the past months, you know, but your artistic skills have obviously not improved.'

'There were art classes here?' I said mockingly. 'Are you afraid of them?' I held them up and waved them around. 'Woooo. Wee ghosties.'

Tobias frowned. 'Nada,' he answered.

'Oookay,' I said, not expecting for him to get over his little fear on the first attempt. 'How about these?' I had held up the second pair. They were decorated to look like pink unicorns. And I slightly prided myself on them, because they were _highly_ realistic (in my opinion) with a 3D horn and wrapped in pink ribbons. Pink wasn't a scary colour. Or was it? I obviously didn't want it to be Tobias's next fear.

He shook his head sadly. With an bemused look on his face, of course.

I went for my last weapon. The third pair were normal chopsticks, but I stuck them into my hair. 'Now they're harmless hair accessories,' I crooned. He laughed.

'Tris,' he said, still with a smile haunting his face. 'It's not going to work.'

I sighed. 'Okay, what's so scary about chopsticks?'

He looked at me in the eye as if he was having a serious conversation. I fought the urge to laugh. 'They're made of wood. Highly painful if you stuck them up your nose. Those cheap ones you get from take-out Chinese food? They could cause splinters, eventually.'

I blinked. 'You're so weird sometimes, _Five._'

'I know,' he agreed. Suddenly, his eyes had a mischievous glaze. 'You know what, I'm tired. I need a break,' he said. 'I actually had something else in mind…to test you if you really lost one of your past fears.' He batted his eyelashes. 'Please?'

'You're going to have to do better than pretend to be a girl if you want to be seductive at all,' I told him. My hands went straight for his shirt, though. 'But, you know, I kind of needed to make sure, too.'

He smiled crookedly and whispered in my ear, 'The second one did it. Unicorns are irresistible.'

I secretly smiled, too.


End file.
